Painful
by BeautifulDreamer2
Summary: Seiya and Usagi were best friends but when Seiya moved, Usagi turned to Mamoru. Now Seiya is back and Usagi is a successful artist. Mamoru has problems and is taking them out on Usagi. Can Seiya somehow save Usagi?S/U
1. Default Chapter

Hello and welcome to my little story. The basic plotline is this: Seiya and Usagi were best friends but when Seiya moved, Usagi turned to Mamoru. Now Seiya is back and Usagi is a successful artist. Mamoru has problems and is taking them out on Usagi. Can Seiya somehow save Usagi? This is an AU, so there are no transformations. Just regular people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did, do you think you would be reading my stories on fan fiction?

Chapter One: Moving In and Moving Home

"Usagi, telephone!" 

Usagi bounded down the stairs and took the phone from her mother, who smiled and went back to the kitchen to finish packing snacks for the trip.

"Hello?" Usagi asked breathlessly, leaning against the hall wall, her shoulder brushing the family photo. 

"Usagi?" Minako's excited voice came over the line. "You'll never guess what just happened."

Usagi straightened the photograph carefully. "What?"

"I can't tell you the entire thing over the phone, meet me at the arcade and I'll fill you in."

"Okay, I'll be there in a half hour." 

Usagi hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, watching her mom pack snacks into a picnic basket. "What time are you guys leaving?"

Ikuko glanced over her shoulder at her daughter. "As soon as your father gets back from the store. He had to pick up sunscreen and bug-spray. You know how Shingo is about bugs." She watched her daughter for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want any help moving your things? We could stay for the afternoon and take the next flight if you wanted us to."

Usagi shook her head and smiled. "No, I've got the car and the apartment building's manager said he would have the bell hop help me move my things up. I'll be fine."

Ikuko nodded and stuck her head in the refrigerator, looking for the grapes. "You're sure?"

Usagi nodded and leaned against the door-jam, her fingers twirling a little piece of golden hair around her forefinger. "Mom?"

"Um-hum?" 

"Do you think…" Usagi hesitated, feeling a little stupid for asking. "Do you think Seiya remembers me?"

Ikuko turned around, smiling gently at her daughter's concern. She hadn't brought up her childhood friend in such a long time…Ikuko wondered if Usagi was truly ready to move out on her own. She was going to be eighteen and had already won so much attention in the art world with her paintings but…Ikuko couldn't help but worry that Usagi was going to get lost in the real world. She shook her head and worries aside, promising to not let Usagi see her concerns. "Why wouldn't he? You were best friends for so long, just because he moved doesn't mean he's going to forget about you."

"Yeah but…I don't know. It's been a long time and we weren't friends for _that _long or anything. He's been gone since I was seven—that's almost eleven years and he's been doing so much…I mean…"

Ikuko hugged Usagi and smoothed the hair out of her eyes. "You obviously still remember him quite well and you still talk about him, so why shouldn't it be the same for him? Usagi, just because he's done things with his life doesn't mean he will forget the people who were with him after his parent's deaths. I'm sure he thinks of you and wonders how you are doing quite often. Don't worry about it, honey. If you see him, I'm sure he will know who you are."

Usagi nodded and smiled, then pushed away from the wall. "Do you care if I meet the girls down at the arcade? Minako has some big news or something that she just can't tell me over the phone."

Ikuko smiled and waved her hand. "Go ahead, you're almost an adult anyway and you'll be living on your own. You don't have to ask my permission for things like that anymore but we'll probably be gone when you get home but I'll call you when we get to the States."

Usagi hugged her mom and ran up stairs to brush her hair and pull on a pair of black capris and a bright blue tank top. She grabbed her purse and dashed back down the stairs, and slipped on her black platform flip flops. 

"Love you Mom!" She called and closed the door the front door.

The girls had already gathered in their usual booth in the arcade, and were sipping milkshakes when Usagi arrived. Rei scooted over so Usagi could sit down and handed her a partially melted strawberry milkshake. When Usagi made a face at how runny it was, Rei shrugged. 

"It _was_ thick when we all got here but you took too long."

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the girl with bright violet eyes sitting next to her then turned to the girl with bright blonde hair sitting across from her. "Mina, what was so urgent that you just couldn't tell us over the phone?"

Minako smiled, her light blue eyes dancing with glee. "You will never believe what I just heard from my manager."

"What?"

Mina leaned in, a grin spitting her features. "Guess who is coming to live in Tokyo."

"Who?"

"The Starlights!" Minako squealed, jumping up so that she nearly spilt her vanilla milkshake. Ami reached across the table and quickly steadied the glass; her glasses perched seriously on the bridge of her nose.

"_The_ Starlights?" She asked her aquamarine eyes curious. "Really, well, that doesn't surprise me. After all, this is where they came from originally."

Mina looked at her in surprise. "Really? Why didn't I know that?"

Ami shrugged and took a sip of her chocolate milkshake. "I don't know. I only knew because Usagi has a picture on her nightstand of Seiya with his arm around her shoulders when they were little."

Three pairs of eyes whipped to rivet on Usagi who suddenly looked uncomfortable under their scrutiny. 

"You know Seiya Kou?" Mina exclaimed, her voice high-pitched. 

Usagi shrugged, unexpectedly deeply interested in her milkshake. "We were friends when we were little. He moved away when I was seven. It wasn't a big deal."

"But you were friends with him? Why didn't you tell us?" This came from Makoto, who very rarely got excited about any guy. Now her dark green eyes were glowing with enthusiasm. 

"It didn't seem like a big deal. And anyway, I didn't want Mamoru to get angry with me over something so stupid."

The table fell silent for a moment, each member unwilling to say something against Mamoru in front of Usagi.

Minako was first to break the silence. "Well, anyway. They've rented an apartment on the upper east side of town." She winked at Usagi, knowing full well that the apartment building that Usagi was moving into was on the upper-east side.

Rei looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that where the really expensive apartments are?"

Mina nodded. "My manager wanted me to rent an apartment up there but the prices were so ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine in the apartment I have at Green Acres."

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Green Acres is a pent house building, Mina and for most people it's still ridiculously expensive."

Mina shrugged. "The money from the record sells is great. Not to mention the merchandise profits."

Rei smiled. "Well, if any of us ever need to borrow some money, we all know where to look."

The girls laughed and the conversation shifted from the Starlights to Mina's career as a singer and actress, then to Makoto's blueprints for her restaurant on the waterfront. Soon Ami stood up and said she had to get back to her apartment and study for some medical exams and Usagi stood up too.

"I need to get home and start to pack my things up. My apartment isn't going to get furnished by itself."

"Do you need any help?" Mina asked, half hoping Usagi would say yes. She really was curious about the whole Seiya Kou/Usagi situation. How come Usagi had never brought up that she had known the famous Seiya Kou? 

Usagi shook her head. "Thanks but all of my stuff is already in the moving van and the back of my car."

Mina nodded; disappointed for a moment before she realized that she would get to see Usagi's apartment after it was all furnished and made up. 

"Well, I'll talk to you guys later." Usagi said and walked back toward her parents home to grab a few, last minute things before she drove over to her new apartment.

Usagi sighed and closed her parent's front door, locking it and then slipping the key into her purse. It was a relief to have everything packed but looking back at the only home she had ever known as she pulled out of the driveway in her black convertible, she felt homesickness already pulling at her stomach. She pushed it aside and drove in silence to the apartment building that was now going to be her home.

She pulled into the circular driveway, and immediately a young man rushed over and opened her door for her. "Ma'am." He said respectfully and offered her his hand as she climbed out of the car.

She smiled at him warmly, her cerulean blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you. Are you the one who is going to help me with the boxes?"

He shook his head, his brown eyes showing some regret. He would have loved to help this beautiful lady with her things. "No. I'm just going to park your car once Lee unloads it."

Usagi smiled and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, pressing it into his hand. "Well, I'm sorry I don't have anything more. I hope that will do for the moment?" Had she given him too little, or too much? She really wasn't good at acting rich, and she definitely didn't know how to tip. Twenty had seemed like a nice even ground, but what if it was too little and he got insulted?

The young man grinned. "No, this is just fine. Thank you. Now, if you check with the desk clerk, he'll tell you your room number and Lee will be along shortly with your things."

Usagi smiled back at him, relief flooding through her stomach. Apparently she had picked the perfect amount of money.

The doors of the building whooshed open smoothly, a gust of cool air breathing on Usagi's face. The lobby of the apartment building was sophisticated and inundated with rich colors and expensive paintings and vases. The desk clerk was straight ahead of her, reading a magazine. He put it down when he saw her enter and a welcoming smile washed over his old, weathered features. 

Usagi judged the man to be in his sixties, with a head of iron gray hair and a leathery face from being in the sun too much. But his eyes were a light, sparkling gray, filled with mirth and welcome and Usagi couldn't help the grin that crept across her face as she greeted him.

"Good day, miss. You must be Tsukino Usagi. I am Hind Hirohito. It is my pleasure to meet you and welcome you to my apartment building. We've been expecting you. Your furniture has been put in your room and we have several men who are waiting upstairs to help you arrange your furniture. If you will follow me…"

He led her to an elevator and stepped inside when the elevator boy opened the doors.

"The top floor, Toki. Thank you."

The boy pushed the button and the elevator breezed upward silently. A chime sounded and the elevator doors slid open to reveal an entry way, with a single door at the end of the small hall. 

"Ah, this would be it." The old man opened the mahogany door, and allowed Usagi to step inside first.

Usagi's eyes widened at the beauty of her new home. 

Directly ahead of her was a hall way, the walls were paneled with the same wood as the door. 

"Allow me to give you the grand tour." The clerk stepped in front of her, and walked through a pair of swinging doors to the left. "This is your kitchen. There is a small table here for you, the apartment has come with the necessary installments—a refrigerator, microwave, oven, sink, there is a coffee maker in the pantry. The counter tops and floor, if you were wondering, is just plain, white tile, and we have recently painted the walls a light, moss green. If you will follow me…"

He led Usagi out another pair of swinging doors into a large living room, which was empty at the moment, save for the furniture in the center of the room. "This, quite obviously is the living room, the fire place works. There is a spacious balcony that goes from the living room to the bedroom. It's got a lovely view. Anyway, we have just installed new carpet; I do hope you like the color. The interior decorator called it toffee. It's rather plush and that's why we decided to go with it. Your furniture matches the carpeting and the wall coloring too."

Usagi nodded. "The carpet color and the paint on the wall go together wonderfully."

The old man nodded, pleased. "Onto the next room…" He led her down a hall and through an open door into what looked to be a large bedroom with soft green colored walls and the same lush carpeting. "This is the master bedroom. The master bath is through that door, it has a Jacuzzi, a shower, a toilet, a sink and counter space. The master closet is in their too, through the other door."

He led her into the next room across from the master bedroom. "Here is the extra bedroom; it has its own private bath." The next room, next door to the master bedroom was completely empty. "This room is just an extra room. Many of our other tenants have made this into a music room, or because of the lighting, and the floor to ceiling windows, somewhat of a greenhouse. You can access the balcony from this room."

Usagi's eyes had lit up; this was going to be the room where she would paint. The elegant wall length windows were perfect for the lighting, and the room was so cozy and beautiful at the same time. The walls were white, except for the ceiling which was painted a lovely sky blue. 

Usagi turned and smiled at the old clerk, her eyes shining with anticipation. "This is the loveliest apartment I have ever seen."

The old man smiled back. "Wonderful. I'll have the boys start to help move around the furniture."

Well, that was rather long. Hehe, I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter. I actually know where this story is going, instead of winging it like I normally do. For those of you who have started to read my Finally Found You story, I apologize but for some reason my computer isn't letting me upload any chapters onto that story. I will try to upload chapter five as soon as possible but I would rather try to work on this story. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. It's so nice to know someone has read this and liked it.

~BeautifulDreamer


	2. I'll Paint You in My Dreams

Hey! Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed my story. It really means a lot to know that people are actually reading something that I've written and liking it so far. Please don't loose patience with how slow it's coming along-I promise it will be worth it in the end!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. -_-, 

Chapter Two: I'll Paint You in My Dreams

The engine of the jet slowed to a dull hum as the pilot shut it off. Seiya yawned and stood up, stretching out his aching arms and legs. He hated being cooped up on a plane for so long without anywhere else to go. 

Taiki was sitting calmly, writing away in a blue book that he brought everywhere with him, his brow wrinkled in concentration. 

Yaten had pushed himself to his feet, sighing in relief. He was never at ease unless he was completely sure his surroundings were safe. Planes made him nervous. He caught Seiya's glance and raised an eyebrow in question.

Seiya shook his head. "I'm getting off this damn thing."

Yaten nodded in agreement. "I'm ready to get home. Is all of our stuff already moved in?"

"Yes. I called before we left New York. They said everything is arranged, and ready." Taiki had stood up slowly, tucking his book away into his black satchel, and was standing with his hands pushed deep into his jacket pockets. 

"Good." Seiya bounded down the steps of the plane, sliding a pair of dark glasses on. The sun was bright and even with the dark sunglasses, he had to squint and close his eyes until he was adjusted to the bright light. Heat hit him in a wave and he was glad he had worn a t-shirt instead of a warm jacket like Taiki. 

He paused at the bottom of the steps on the runway, and murmured to Yaten when the shorter man with white hair stopped next to him. "I'd forgotten how hot it gets during the summer. I've missed it."

Yaten nodded. "I've missed the people. This is the only place I've truly felt at home."

Taiki joined them. "It's a pity we had to leave here for so long. Do you suppose anyone we know is still around?"

Seiya shrugged. "Probably not." He secretly wondered if his childhood friend was still in this city. Images of her bright golden hair and cheerful grin had helped him through many difficult times, and he somehow felt as if he owed some of his fame and fortune to her.

Seiya decided to try to look her up as soon as he was settled. After all, he reasoned, her family had been the ones to take him in after the accident. He could at least offer them some money in return for their earlier aide. 

_Usagi._

He sighed and walked toward the limousine that was waiting to take them to their new home.

Usagi put the final touch in her new room. It was the framed photo of Seiya with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. It had been taken by Usagi's mom the day Seiya had left, in front of Usagi's house. Seiya's deep blue eyes had been luminous and a small, sad smile had been playing on his lips. Usagi's own eyes had been bright with unshed tears and the smile on her own face was forced. Usagi remembered talking to him before he had left, pleading with him to run away with her instead of leaving her.

_"__Usa__, you know I can't run away." He had told her, his dark eyes deep with sorrowful shadows. Usagi had thrown her arms around his neck, her small, child's body quaking with sobs. _

_"But Seiya, you're my best friend. I love you. You can't leave me!" She had cried out._

_His eyes had softened and he ran a gentle hand over her cheeks. _

_"Cheer up, Dumpling. I'm not going to forget you and someday, I'll come back to you." _

_But Usagi had not stopped crying, although her sobs were silent, tears were still rolling down her plump face. "I promise, __Usa__." He had pressed his forehead against hers. "Someday, __Usa__, the world will hear about you from me."_

_Usagi had sniffed and wiped her eyes, the tears no longer falling from their endless blue depths. Then she had kissed his cheek, and stepped back, her eyes so full of wisdom, which was so out of place in such a young girl. "I'll paint you into my dreams. Look for yourself there."_

Usagi ran a wistful fingertip over Seiya's face, before turning away to glance at the photo next to it of Mamoru standing behind her at the park. He wasn't smiling; his dark features solemn and Usagi thought her own smile was strained. The picture had been taken shortly after the first time Mamoru had lost his temper. The purple bruise along the side of her face had been successfully hidden by layers of makeup and she had worn her long hair down so that the ugly bruise was covered.

No one had noticed. That was the thing that Usagi had been grateful for. They would have all jumped to the same conclusion and then Mamoru would have gotten even angrier with her. Usagi had felt the blunt of his anger so many times before that now even the slightest mistake she would make would cause her to fear about Mamoru finding out. Usagi sighed and walked into her newly finished art studio.

Her easel was set up by the windows, where she could listen to the sea gulls crying as they wheeled endlessly over the endless blue of the ocean.  Stacks of blank canvas were propped against the wall, finished paintings were lined along one wall, each waiting to be framed and sent to the art dealer, who, in return for keeping Usagi's identity as an artist a secret, received unlimited attention from the media, who were all dying to know who the new artist who was making waves in the art world was. 

The dealer, an American by the name of Jon Davis, didn't even know who Usagi was. He knew where she was living and that the artist was a female but he didn't know her by any name other than T.U., which was how she signed all of her letters and paintings.

Usagi stood before her easel, looking at the painting she had yet to finish. The smooth brush strokes of blue melded into grayish green. Usagi took a deep breath and picked up her paint brush. As soon as her brush touched the canvas, she felt her soul lift off and she was soaring, her mind gone from her body and everything disappeared except for the story coming to life on canvas before her.

Seiya waited impatiently as Taiki unlocked the door to their apartment, eager to get into his room and settle in. After what seemed like an eternity, Taiki finally got it and the door swung open soundlessly.

A breath of cool air brushed Seiya's arms as he walked into the apartment, breathing in the clean, fresh smell. The entry hallway led down to an open dining room and living room, a fireplace against one wall. The deep red couches were already arranged and on top of the glass coffee table were magazines, the daily newspaper, and black coasters. Seiya walked in, admiring the room when his gaze encountered the painting hanging above the fireplace, his heart skidding to a halt.

"Who—who…is that?" He choked out, his voice harsh, and his gaze unwavering.

Taiki, who had been inspecting the kitchen turned to look. "Oh. You don't like her?"

"Who is she?" Seiya asked again, his voice caught in his throat.

Taiki shrugged, coming to stand beside the black haired man, crossing his arms, he gazed up at the painting. "Beautiful, no? Supposedly this painting is a self portrait of the famous painter T.U. I highly doubt it though. No one has ever seen her, although she has stirred up the art world with her paintings. Her first and most famous piece is on exhibit in an art gallery in New York."

"You saw it?" Seiya asked his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Hai. It was incredible, although I have no real taste in art. It was this beautiful painting of a woman and a man, the woman was reaching out to the man from her knees but her fingers only touched a clear barrier. His head was knelt against it, and you could almost see his shoulders shaking as he called out her name. It was as if they were naked but they were both clothed in wisps of color, and it was…amazing." Taiki paused, his eyes becoming distant. "You could actually feel the emotion—the pain, the longing—that both of them were feeling. The odd thing was, neither of them had any facial features, except for noses. All the rest was blended away, so all you could feel was the emotion behind the painting." Taiki shook his head, as if to clear away the haunting image. "I nearly started to cry. The next day I tracked down the dealer, and asked to be sold one of her other paintings. The one in the gallery had already been sold for half a million."

Taiki turned to glance at Seiya who was staring at the painting as if he had just seen a ghost. "Are you okay?"

"Hai." Seiya nodded. 

Taiki glanced at the painting. "I can put it in my room if you don't like it…"

"No-no…I just…It startled me…its so…." He couldn't find the words to describe the way he was feeling, just from viewing the painting.

Taiki nodded. "I know. It's a pity that a woman could never be that beautiful nor paint a person's soul the way she does. If there was such a woman, she would have already been discovered." With that he turned to inspect his room, wanting to make sure all of his books had made the plane ride.

Seiya was left standing alone before the portrait, his heart aching with pain and longing. This woman, he knew her, it was if he had seen her somewhere before.

She was glancing over her shoulder at him, her deep blue eyes endless with wistful longings and deeply buried sorrow. Her delicate white shoulder was curved up to meet the soft angle of her chin, and her long, golden hair was flowing loosely down her back and strands were blowing across her face and shoulder. The woman was so stunning in her pain that she took his breath away.

There was something so familiar about her but the memory was lost somewhere in his mind.

"I'd say you are developing an unhealthy obsession staring at that painting for so long." Yaten said sardonically, his bright green eyes taking in Seiya's far away look. "You might want to check things out before you glue yourself to the fireplace."

Seiya stood up, and made a face at his friend. "I'm not obsessing. I was simply looking."

Yaten gave him a skeptical look. "I've seen you look that way before, though never about a painting. It's normally the look that you get when you've thought of a really nice song and you don't stop chewing on it and beating yourself over the head until the song is complete."

"Well, Mr. Sunshine, you'll be happy to know I'm going to go out for a walk. I'm not obsessing." Seiya grabbed his sunglasses and walked out the door.

Yaten went to stand before the painting, staring at the woman's expression for a moment before smiling. "No wonder. You are exactly the type of girl Seiya could fall for."

Seiya stood in the stuffy elevator with the elevator boy named Toki. The chime sounded and the doors swooshed open, and he stepped out into the lobby. The desk clerk smiled at him as Seiya passed, and walked out the front doors, his black hair catching the light as he strode confidently into the sunshine.

As he waited for his bike to be brought around, his mind drifted back to the painting. She seemed so real, as if he had known her before and should know her again…so why couldn't he place her?

Seiya shook his head and climbed onto his Ninja, the blue one he had purchased in the States. It was his baby and as he started the engine, he pulled the helmet down over his head and slapped the visor shut.

Soon he was out on the road, the wind whistling by him as he sped along the nearly empty streets. Trees and people were blurs as he drove by, his mind intent on maneuvering his bike smoothly along the bumpy road. He lost track of where he was going and soon he was in a small neighborhood, with houses lining the street. His heart started when he recognized the road and memories of childhood came rushing back.

Images of a young girl with golden blonde hair piled on top of her head in two odangos danced in his mind, images of the same girl squealing as they both dashed through a cold sprinkler on a hot summer day. Images of the girl crying when she tripped and fell, scraping her knee; so many images of his childhood friend, Usagi.

This was her neighborhood, he realized with a start. Her house was the next one. 

Seiya stopped his bike and stood in front of the house, afraid to go to the door and see if she was still there. 

Making up his mind to just go up and ring the bell, Seiya hopped off his bike and pulled off the helmet, tucking it under his arm. 

The bell rang and echoed through the house and Seiya waited for the door to swing open. But all he heard was silence from inside and he didn't want to ring the bell again.

His heart sank as he climbed back onto his bike. He realized he'd been hoping that she would come to the door, looking as she did so long ago, and that she would readily welcome him into her home.

Seiya sighed and started for home, unaware that his childhood friend was so much closer than he had ever thought.

TA-DA! Hehe, I'm not done but my fingers are getting tired and I have finals I need to cram for @_@ I'm going to be so tired by the end of this week but oh well-at least school will be done! I'll work on having chapter three up soon but who knows-if no one reviews and tells me they want more, maybe I won't! ^_^


	3. In The Blue Breakfast Room

Hey everyone, I know I said my hand was getting tired but I decided to go ahead and write the next chapter because I was kind of excited about it myself. Hope it's up to par!

Disclaimer: I hate doing these stupid things. ~_~, obviously I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Three: In The Blue Breakfast Room

Usagi's phone was ringing insistently in her ear. She moaned, and felt blindly along her night stand for the phone. Finding it, she dropped it once and then picked it up.

"Moshi moshi." She mumbled groggily, opening her eyes in search of her clock. The red numbers shouted out the six and the two zeros and Usagi mentally cursed the baka whom had called her so early on a Sunday morning.

"Good morning, Miss Tsukino. This is Mr. Hind down at the front desk. I forgot to tell you about Sunday brunch. We have it for all of the residents down in the blue breakfast room at 10:45. You are invited and we all sincerely hope that you will come. It is a chance for all of the residents to get to know each other."

Usagi winced at his overly awake voice. "What time?" She asked, stealing another glance at her clock.

"10:45."

She was silent for a moment, contemplating. She didn't know anyone at all, but maybe if she went, she would meet some of her neighbors. "I'll be there. Is this formal?"

"No, no. This is casual but most of the tenants wear nicer clothes. I'll have them set a place for you. So glad you can make it." With those cheerful parting words he hung up and Usagi fell back into bed with a groan. Why did he have to call so damn early?

She had stayed up nearly all night working on her painting and it was almost complete. A few finishing touches and she would be done. 

Usagi sighed and rolled over onto her side, staring out the double French doors at the lightening sky and the continual blue of the ocean. Her balcony had beautiful flowers in pretty potters, with vines artfully spilling over. 

Her mind inadvertently wandered to thoughts of Seiya. Was Minako right about them moving back to Tokyo? Usagi wondered if he still remembered her. How could he not? She had been his best friend and he had promised to come back for her one day…he had probably forgotten about the promise but his words were still fresh in her mind. It was wrong, she knew, to think about another man instead of Mamoru but he was away at a seminar for his medical classes and wouldn't be back for another couple of days. It gave her time to paint and then hide anything that would give her away for being The T.U. She knew that if Mamoru ever found out that she was the one who had painted the paintings that were selling for million, he would be furious.

She winced when she remembered his words about the famous, mysterious painter.

//Flashback//

_"Usagi—have you seen this?" He showed her the art magazine he was holding, pointing the picture of the painting by the infamous T.U. The painting was called "_Desire_". It was of a woman, naked on bed of stars, reaching up to her lover, who was kneeling beside, clothed in nothing but color. Their faces, like all of those in T.U.'s paintings were blurred but the physical desire was evident in the hard lines of his body and the soft, yielding curves of hers. They looked as if they were bound together by heaven and though they were not touching, the longing and yearning was there, binding them intimately and the viewer could feel the desire just looking._

_Usagi looked at her own work and nodded. "Hai…"She hesitated. "Don't you think it's beautiful? The way they long for each other…it's as if their souls are melting together."_

_Mamoru threw her a disgusted look, anger building in his eyes. "I think it's revolting. Who ever painted this is dense and utterly sordid. It's revolting really. I mean, what decent person would paint something like that?" He had tossed the magazine into the garbage, and then turned to Usagi, anger still flaring in his eyes. _

_She had stumbled back when he had raised his hand, but she hadn't moved quickly enough. The thrown hand had landed across her mouth, and she tasted the tin of blood on her tongue. _

//End Flashback//

Usagi quickly pushed away the memories and got out of bed, quickly getting into the shower.

Ten minutes later, and smelling of delicate femininity, Usagi was standing in her walk-in closet, wondering what she was supposed to wear that was casual but still nice enough. Chances were she would pick the wrong thing no matter what and look completely out of place.

She sighed and finally decided on a white, spaghetti strap summer dress that clung to her figure and fell just above her knees. It was light and airy but still nice enough to wear to lunch. A pair of white, strappy sandals and a matching white scarf completed the ensemble. She brushed her hair and blow-dried it, until it hung in a straight, silky curtain to her waist. Then she pushed a white bobby pin to hold back the sides and applied a light sheen of lip gloss.

Studying herself critically in the mirror, Usagi decided that she looked pretty enough for brunch. 

Walking out onto her balcony, Usagi rested against the railing, and watched the sun kiss the sky good morning. It was so lovely, the air was already warm and there was a slight salty, breeze coming in off the sea. 

She passed the time sitting outside under the rising sun reading articles in the various art magazines about herself. Usagi found it half amusing that nobody could figure out who the mysterious artist was, but, many of the newspapers speculated, she was probably living in the States.

The other half of Usagi found nothing amusing at all about her situation. None of her friends knew about her and her artwork, although all of them had mentioned T.U. and her paintings at one point or another. The only person who knew exactly who T.U. was, was Ikuko but that was because she had been the one to help Usagi send the first painting, called "_Barriers" shipped to the United States, where it was now on exhibit in the New York Art Gallery.  All of the money from the selling of the painting had gone promptly into three different bank accounts. The first was located in the States, the second was in Tokyo, and the third was in Switzerland. Now, any money Usagi got from her paintings was divided up between the three banks. She knew that her money now exceeded a million but she had been unwilling to find out by how much._

Usagi stood up and went inside, startled to see that it was already 10:45. She would probably end up being late for brunch. Wonderful, she thought and walked out to the elevator.

Usagi waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. She had no idea where the Blue Breakfast Room was but chances were by the time she found it they would have already begun to eat.

Barely waiting for the doors to fully open, Usagi got out and walked into the lobby. Mr. Hind was behind his desk and his face crinkled up into a smile when he saw her approaching. 

"Ah! Miss Tsukino. Wonderful you could make it. Allow me to escort you to the Blue Room."

He offered his arm, which Usagi gratefully accepted. They made their way across the open lobby to a hall on the right. There were doors to the left and the right and Mr. Hind led her to the fourth one on the left. He opened it and Usagi was surprised to see a marble staircase descending. Voices traveled up to her from the open door way down below, and Usagi followed Mr. Hind's lead down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs he turned right and they passed through a pair of double French doors into a large, airy room painted a powder blue. French windows extended from the marble floor to the tapered ceiling and the room had a decided tropical feel to it. There were potted palm trees and a little pond full of Koi fish. 

Tables were spread out and people Usagi had never seen before were seated at them, talking animatedly among themselves, laughing and sipping tea. 

Usagi's eyes were drifting over the people's faces when her eyes collided with a pair of familiar blue ones which were frozen in shock on hers.

"Usa?" A stunned voice choked out from across the room.

Dumdumdum. Cliff hanger…okay, well, not really but close enough. Did you like??? Review and tell me please! And if you want to be notified when a new chapter is being put up, email me and let me know. My email is reiningangel13@yahoo.com. Thanks so much!!!


	4. Promises

Here's chapter…what is this? Chapter four? Okay well, read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Stupid things -_- I do not own Sailor Moon

Chapter Four: Promises

"Usa?" A stunned voice choked out from across the room.

Usagi was frozen in place, unable to believe who was staring at her, his face pale, his eyes wide with shock.

"Seiya?" She whispered, placing a steadying hand on the door jam beside her. 

In a flash Seiya had jumped up from the table and wrapped his arms around Usagi in an overwhelming hug. In a daze Usagi realized that this man was the little boy she had proclaimed love to so long ago, and now he was here, his arms holding her to his strong chest, his masculine scent so familiar and yet different at the same time. 

"Oh, Dumpling. You won't believe how much I've missed you." He murmured against her hair, his voice hoarse with emotion. 

He hadn't been able to believe it at first. He, Yaten and Taiki had arrived for brunch only to be told they were waiting on one most resident. He had been hungry and fiddling with his fork, flicking water at Yaten when the tapping of her heels walking on the marble had drawn his attention.

She had been pausing in the doorway, her long blonde hair flowing smoothly down her back, one long leg turned out as she had prepared to step down into the room. Her azure gaze had drifted across her surroundings until her eyes had met with his and she had frozen in place, a shocked look crossing her beautiful, calm face. He hadn't realized at first who she was until those amazing eyes had touched his, and the memories of her had come rushing back. 

He had been unable to say anything except for her name, which had caused her to pale and grasp at the door frame. 

Then he had been across the room and taking her into his arms. It had been so long…what had kept him away from her?

Now she was pushing on his chest with her hands, and he reluctantly loosened his hold on her.

She stared up at him, her face still bewildered. "How did you know me?" Her voice was soft and sweet, running over his tense nerves like a cool balm and warming the core of his stomach at the same time.

"Dumpling, you'd think I'd forget you?" He whispered back, drinking in her changed features hungrily. "You were my best friend. I told you I wouldn't ever forget you. Did you forget?"

She shook her head, causing a strand of hair to fall over her bare shoulder. "I just didn't think you would…I mean…" Her sentence trailed off as she glanced over his shoulder at the two other men he had been sitting with, realizing that they were the other two Starlights, puzzlement written clearly across their handsome faces.

He turned and followed her gaze. "Usa, will you eat with me?" He held out his hand to her.

Usagi hesitated, confusion and shock still fogging her mind. She briefly thought of Mamoru and what he would do to her if he found out she had been hugging this man as if she knew him but she pushed aside her concerns, firmly telling herself that Mamoru wasn't there and that he wouldn't know about it. 

She smiled up at Seiya, her eyes shining. "Of course."

Seiya felt his heart leap at the warmth of her smile and he smiled back, taking her hand in his and leading her over to where his friends were sitting, silently waiting for an explanation.

"Taiki, Yaten, this is Usagi." Seiya said, gesturing to Taiki first and then Yaten. "Usagi—Taiki and Yaten. They're in the group with me."

Usagi felt slightly star-struck, as she was introduced quite calmly to the other two Starlights. _Mina is going to have a fit when I tell her about this, _she thought, grinning impishly, before offering her hand to the two men who were still sitting. "Nice to meet both of you."

"Like wise." Taiki said quietly, wondering what the relationship was between Seiya and this beautiful girl. He had never mentioned anyone before…

Yaten nodded in agreement, a frown of concentration creasing his brow. She was familiar…he just couldn't place her. He scanned his mind a moment more before he sighed and decided to just let it come to him, like it eventually would.

Usagi sat down gracefully in the chair offered by Seiya, aware that the other two men were regarding her with unreadable expressions.

Food came a moment later, and although Usagi didn't have an appetite for any food, she tried to eat at least some of her waffles. Seiya was animatedly talking next to her, telling Taiki and Yaten anecdotes from their shared childhood, occasionally stopping to shovel some food into his mouth.

Usagi found herself grinning like a child at Christmas, unable to stop herself from breaking out in a smile whenever he flashed a white grin at her, or nearly choked on his waffles when he was telling a story and eating at the same time.

He was just like he was when they were kids, excited about life, daring, and unafraid, only now he was tall, with black hair that was getting longer and falling in his midnight blue eyes and his body was all hard angles and well-toned muscle.

Usagi found herself just watching him, taking him all in, unable to believe that he still remembered her after so long. Her Seiya…she smiled softly and took a sip of tea, unaware that a pair of green eyes was watching her intently.

"Usa?" Seiya asked, pulling her to a stop on the stairwell. The two other Starlights had left for their apartment, saying something about practicing, and Seiya and Usagi had stood up to follow minutes later.

"Hai?" She turned, looking down at him, a smile splitting her features as she told herself again that her best friend was back.

His face was turned up towards hers, an imploring look in his eyes. "Do you want to go do something today?"

Usagi hesitated, wanting to with all of her heart and yet she knew she had to try to finish her painting. "I can't," She watched as his face fell and she hurried to explain. "I have to work on something today and it really can't be put off, otherwise I would."

Seiya quickly hid his disappointment and smiled brightly. "Of course. Well, maybe we can do something another day."

Usagi smiled. "I'd like that."

Seiya closed the door to the apartment, flopping down onto the couch, and throwing an arm across his face, intent on taking a nap.

"You know who she is, don't you?" A voice asked softly.

Seiya uncovered his eyes and glanced over to see Yaten sitting on arm of the other couch, his eyes somber.

"What do you mean?" Knowing that his friend could only be talking about Usagi. He had been unable to get her off of his mind since he'd seen her earlier. It had been such a shock, thinking she had moved away and then seeing her again, all grown up and beautiful.

"You don't know?" Yaten asked.

"Don't know what?" 

"You didn't recognize her?" 

"Yaten!" Seiya exclaimed, not knowing what his friend was trying to get at. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at that painting." Yaten snapped, aggravated with Seiya's tone of voice.

Seiya turned his head and looked at the painting, his stomach dropping when he saw the blue eyes staring over the soft, curved shoulder, and the soft, peach lips parted in a wistful sigh. The golden blonde hair was smooth and soft and he knew how it would smell, like rose petals, spring and femininity. He had smelt it just that morning on Usagi as he hugged her. The eyes were the same, so deep and full of longing…how had he not recognized the woman in the painting for Usagi. 

"Usagi is…_The_ T.U…"He murmured, amazed. The T.U. was a multimillionaire, with thousands upon thousands in the art world marveling at how she could paint emotions onto canvas, and thousands wondering who the mysterious T.U. was. Now he knew and it was his childhood friend. "I had no idea…"

Yaten shook his head. "Neither did I, until I saw her this morning, and even then I wasn't sure if I was remembering the painting right but when I got back I saw that they are one in the same." He shrugged, standing up. "Regardless, she has talent, beauty and class, a perfect combination…I wonder why she doesn't want the world to know who she is."

Seiya was still staring at the painting, his mind wandering over all the possibilities. "I don't know." He stood up abruptly, walking out the door. "I've got to talk to her."

Usagi heard the doorbell ring and was tempted to let the person wait and then leave but when it rang a second and third time, she reluctantly put her paintbrush and walked out of the art studio, and wiping her hands on her oversized white t-shirt before she pulled open the door.

There was Mamoru, arms crossed against his chest, his eyes glinting with a cold anger.

"Mamoru!" Usagi exclaimed, taking a step forward to hug him but he pushed her backwards into the apartment. 

"You little, lying bitch." He hissed, his eyes black with rage as he advanced on her. She stumbled backwards, blindly feeling for something to grab onto before she tripped and fell.

"Mamoru, what's the matter?" She asked, her voice quavering a little.

"You thought I wouldn't know and you thought you could just get away with it." He pushed her again and she lurched against the bookshelf in the living room, grabbing hold of the corner.

"Mamoru, what are you talking about?" Usagi asked, eyes darting back and forth, looking for a way out. But he was in front of her, tall and impassive, seething with rage.

"You tramp." He spit out, and his fist lashed out and connected solidly with her eye. 

She cried out and hit the back of her head on the bookcase, brilliant colors bursting in her vision.

Then he was all over, his fists reining hard blows to her face, and she tasted blood and felt her nose crunch. 

She raised her arms to shield her face but then his fist connected with her stomach and she dropped to the floor, trying to curl up into a ball before he kicked out at her ribs. His foot landed in her ribs hard and she heard one of them crack and cried out, the wind suddenly gone from her lungs.

Suddenly the blows stopped and she was dimly aware of the sounds of fists connected with flesh. 

Then Seiya was kneeling next to her, his eyes full of rage and concern as he gathered her into his arms protectively. 

"Usa…" He whispered and carried her down the hall to her bedroom, and into the bathroom, turning on the tap to the bathtub with one hand while he held her in his arms.

"Seiya? Where's Mamoru?" She asked one eye already swelling shut. 

Seiya held her closer, rocking her small body back and forth. "Is that his name?" When she nodded slightly he pushed his anger aside. "He's gone. I swear I won't let that bastard hurt you again, Usa."

She nodded, finding it hard to breathe, maybe because of the cracked rib but maybe it was because of Seiya's smooth, hard chest and his strong arms. "What's the water for?"

"You have blood everywhere, plus it will ease the tension and some of the pain in your muscles." 

Usagi flushed bright red and scrambled as quickly as she could from his lap. "You have to leave then. I'm not getting into the bath with you right there."

Seiya nodded. "I'll wait outside the door for you. We have to talk when you're done."

Usagi averted her eyes and nodded. "Hai."

Seiya stood up, and went out the door, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. He sat down on the edge of the bed, cradling his head in his hands.

He hadn't expected to see some guy beating the shit out of Usagi when he opened the slightly opened door but the sight had enraged him in a way no other thing ever had. Without thinking or hesitating, he had flown at the guy and pounded his fists into any available area, not feeling the blows that glanced off his shoulders and face. Then the guy had sworn at him and stumbled from the room, leaving Usagi in a bloody heap on the floor.

Now that the rage was gone he was left with a strange shaky feeling, something he had never before felt after a fight. Usagi had been so close to being beat to death…what if he hadn't decided to go and talk to her when he had…would she even be alive now? Seiya shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrible sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He cared for her, of course, after all, she had been his best friend for so long…but was it something more than that? God, he hardly knew her…she might have changed in all the years he'd been away…obviously she had a boyfriend and friends he had never met…what else had changed?

The door of the bathroom opened a little and Usagi peeked out. Seiya looked up, his heart jumping in his chest, as it did whenever he saw her.

She came out, wearing only a terrycloth bathrobe, her hair hanging in wet tresses down her back.  She sat down beside him, her gaze on her hands folded in her lap.

"Usagi." Seiya said her name softly, willing her to turn and look at him. When she didn't he put a gentle hand under her chin and turned her face until her eyes met his.

Her left eye was swollen shut and there was a cut above her eyebrow and her bottom lip was swollen and split. There was a bruise across her delicate cheekbone, and one on her collar bone.

"How many other bruises like that do you have on your body?" He whispered harshly, anger again building inside of him at the pain that that bastard, Mamoru had caused his Usa. 

Usagi looked away. "A few." 

Seiya reached for the edge of her robe, intent on seeing the damage done. "Let me see."

Usagi was on her feet again, jerking the robe tightly around her body. "No. I'm fine."

"Usagi, you're hurt. You just got the shit beat out of you by a man three times your size. If you have any cracked ribs, I have to see because there could be more extensive damage."

Usagi backed away. "I'm fine, really. My ribs hurt a little but other than that, I feel fine."

Seiya shook his head, deciding not to press the matter. He stood up and pulled Usagi into a comforting embrace. "Usa…why did he do this to you?"

Usagi stiffened within his embrace, unwilling to tell him that Mamoru did that often, but she was hurt and tired and Seiya was so warm and comforting. "He gets angry."

"A lot?"

Usagi nodded, her head resting against Seiya's chest, listening to his heartbeat, a steady, soothing sound. "Normally he won't hurt me too bad but today…I don't know…" She paused, tears coming to her eyes. "He wasn't like that when I first met him, he was so sweet and we had a good time but then…I don't know…he just changed. He hit me for the first time about a year after we were together. He apologized and begged for me to forgive him…I did…I always did." She whispered the tears pouring down her face silently.

"Oh, Dumpling…" He murmured, holding her closer, showering little kisses on the top of her head and around her small, delicate ears. "Do you love him?"

Usagi closed her eyes and then shook her head. "I thought I did but love shouldn't hurt like that." She opened her eyes again and looked up at him, feeling something for him deep in her stomach and deep in her heart that she couldn't explain.

"Love never hurts like that." He said, and kissed her forehead softly. "Come on, I'll get you in bed."

He pulled back the covers for her as she crawled in, and then pulled them up to her chin, kissing her forehead again. He was just closing the door behind himself when he heard her murmur his name sleepily.

"Hai." He whispered, looking back at her supple figure cushioned with pillows and covered with silky sheets.

"Will you stay until I wake up?" She asked, her eyes drifting shut, and her long, dark lashes fluttering on her cheeks as she fought to stay awake.

"Hai, I will stay." He murmured and closed the door softly behind himself, trying to ignore the emotions that were racing through his body.

So? How do you like it? I think I did an okay job introducing Seiya into the story and getting Usagi and Seiya's relationship on a roll. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon…that is if you actually want to read it.


	5. All Your Fault

Hello…thank you so much for all the nice reviews!!! ^_^, It is so nice to know that someone is actually reading my story and taking the time to review—and its nice to know that you guys like it too! This chapter takes a little twist because I was getting bored but you guys can just read it for yourself and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Sailor moon=not mine. Duh.

Chapter Five: All Your Fault

The elevator doors chimed and opened, and Seiya walked down the hall to Usagi's apartment door, alarm building when he noticed it was halfway open—after what had happened with Mamoru the other night, he knew that she wouldn't leave it open like that. She had been too afraid and jumpy lately to even leave her apartment, her blue eyes filled with a hallow fear and desperation.

Mamoru hadn't tried to call and Usagi hadn't bothered calling him, Seiya knew, after having spent that night with her and then coming to visit her everyday. Her ribs were healing fine, none of them seemed broken and her eye was fine except for the dark blue and purple bruise around it.

Seiya pushed open the door. 

"Usa?" He called out, "Usa? Are you here?" 

Panic started to build in his chest when all that met him was silence—empty, echoing silence—something that was absent in Usagi's presence. He walked slowly down the hall, his stomach in knots. "Usagi?" He called out, his voice cracking.

There was a light on in the living room, and he breathed in relief when he saw the top of Usagi's blonde head peeking from the edge of the couch, knowing that the past couple of days had worn her down and that she was probably just sleeping.

He walked over to stand behind her. "Usa—,"

His words were cut off when he saw the blood in a pool on the carpet. Usagi was lying on the couch in a pool of blood, her eyes closed. Blood was dotted all over her face, and was dripping from the fingers hanging over the edge of the couch. 

Seiya looked at his sleeping angel in horror, seeing for the first time the gaping wound in her chest. 

"Usagi?" He choked out, dropping to his knees beside her still figure, gathering her body into his arms, his hands clutching and then covering her wound, "Help!" He yelled, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. "Someone fucking help me!"

Tears started to flow from his eyes and drop on her still face. "Usagi, hold on—someone fucking help!" He yelled hoarsely, trying to find her pulse with his fingers. "Fucking help me! God, oh God—Usagi, Dumpling…Jesus---Someone help!" He sobbed out when he couldn't find a pulse. "Usagi!" 

He rocked back and forth, desperately grasping her body to his chest, broken sobs tearing from his mouth. He kissed her bloody face, covering her closed eyes with kisses, his tears mingling with the blood. "Usagi…fucking…Dumpling—Usa--," He sobbed, running his hands through her matted hair, desperately trying to wake her up, "Baby, baby, hey…wake up, now…Its okay—I'm here…Usa, come on—,"

Taiki rushed into the room, his hair a mess, and his eyes wild. They widened in shock and then despair when he saw his friend holding Usagi in a pool of blood, Seiya's broken sobs and pleas churning his heart. He dialed 911, and then ran to kneel beside Seiya. "Seiya let me see her." He said gently, pulling the girl's limp form from his friend's arms. His heart sank when he couldn't find a pulse and his face blanched when he saw the amount of blood on the carpet and the gash in her chest.

Seiya's hands were all over her body, smoothing her hair and gently stroking her small, limp fingers. "She's fine, isn't she? See? She's only sleeping; I think she's in shock. She'll wake up in a while and be fine—won't she? She's fine." Seiya mumbled his voice wracked with hysterical pain. 

Taiki watched, tears blurring his eyes as he watched his best friend fall apart, murmuring and whispering to the girl whose hair was stained red from the blood and whose body, once so full of life and warmth, was growing cold. He watched as Seiya sobbed her name and held her to him again, rocking back and forth, weeping uncontrollably into her neck.

He watched helplessly as the medics arrived and pulled Seiya away from Usagi's body, one of them having to hold him back as they tried CPR, and then using shocks to try to start her heart. He watched as they got a heart beat and loaded her small body onto a stretcher, rushing her from the apartment to the hospital, leaving a hysterical Seiya behind.

"Seiya, I'll drive you." He said, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. Seiya jerked away, his face devoid of emotion. 

They drove to the hospital in silence and Seiya jumped from the car when they arrived, rushing to the emergency rooms, hoarsely demanding to see her.

The nurses tried to calm him down, somewhat alarmed by the blood soaked into his clothes and the pain that was evident in his eyes.

They put him in the waiting room, promising to tell him as soon as anything developed, then exited quickly, wringing their hands and shaking their heads. They knew that she wasn't likely to live, but none of them wanted to break the young man's heart.

Seiya paced the room, his hand constantly pulling at his hair, or yanking on his shirt. 

Taiki sat in a chair, watching in silence. He had called Yaten, telling him of the situation, asking the shorter friend to call all of Usagi's friends.

They arrived, Rei first, her face full of panic. She rushed to Seiya, pulling on his arm and crying out for him to tell her what had happened. He told her, his voice low and wracked with guilt and pain. Rei's face paled and she pressed a hand to her mouth when she realized whose blood had soaked through Seiya's shirt and tears pooled in her violet eyes and she blinked rapidly to clear them.

Ami, Minako and Makoto ran in next, still in pajamas. Rei collapsed against their comforting embrace and the girls sat together, silent and withdrawn except for the occasional muffled sob.

Michiru and Haruka walked in next, Michiru holding onto Haruka's arm in a desperate attempt to keep the blond from pounding her fists into Seiya's face. "You bastard." She spit out, her green eyes flashing with hatred and anger. "This is all your fault. She was fine before you showed up. If anything happens to her, I'll fucking kill you." Michiru threw herself in between her lover and the tall man with dark hair and eyes full of pain. 

"Haruka, he didn't do anything. Calm down." She murmured, running her fingers over Haruka's face. "Let's sit down." 

Haruka shrugged off Michiru and went to pace in the corner, her face full of guilt and anger and pain. Michiru watched helplessly as her lover torn herself apart with worry. It was no secret how much the older blond cared about Usagi and would do anything to protect her. 

Seiya finally sank into a chair nearest the door, cradling his face with his palms. This was all his fault. If he hadn't come back…his thoughts raced back to the morning after Mamoru had beaten up Usagi.

//Flashback//

"Dumpling…Usa…" 

Usagi stirred and rolled over away from the voice that was intruding on her sweet dreams of a tall man with dark hair and liquid blue eyes. She buried her head under the pillow in an effort to go back to the world of dreams and into his waiting arms but the dream was gone.

She groaned and smashed the pillow down on the back of her head, her mind realizing how much her body was aching. 

"Usa, its time to get up!" The pillow was snatched away along with the covers and Usagi curled into a little ball, the warmth of her blankets suddenly gone. 

"Usagi! You have to wake up—now!" Seiya plopped down on the bed beside her, holding a bowl of oatmeal in one hand and a glass of orange juice in the other. "Here, look, I made you breakfast."

Usagi peered at the unappealing bowl full of brown slop and wrinkled her nose. "I hate oatmeal." She muttered and sat up, sucking in breath when her ribs screamed out in protest. 

Seiya's supportive hands were there in an instant, covering her ribs and helping her lean back against the head board. Usagi sighed in relief when the pressure was off of her ribs and tried not to breathe as much, as it caused a sharp shooting pain in her right side. 

She looked at Seiya for the first time—really looked at him. His hair was a mess, tousled as though he had slept on the couch all night and his left eye was rimmed with a bright purple bruise. 

She reached out and lightly touched his bottom lip, which was split and swollen. "Seiya, did Mamoru give you this?"

He shrugged and set the bowl of oatmeal on her lap. "It's fine. I know you don't like oatmeal," He said apologetically, handing her the spoon, "but it's really the only thing I know how to cook and you need to eat something."

Usagi shook her head. "I'm really not hungry…why are you still here?" 

"You asked me to stay, remember?" He asked, his blue eyes searching hers. Her face was discolored with ugly bruises, but her eye wasn't completely swollen shut like it was last night.

After she had gone to sleep he had spent a fitful night on the couch, his mind and body calling out for Usagi. He had wanted to crawl into bed with her and hold her in his arms but had restrained himself. Early in the morning he had finally fallen into a restless slumber, but had dreams of Usagi on the floor, blood pouring from her mouth as Mamoru knelt over her with a knife.

He had awoken at nine with a start, his heart pounding, and then decided to check on Usagi. She had been sleeping peacefully.

"I remember." Usagi said softly, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

//End Flashback//

Seiya shook his head. If only he hadn't talked to her about her paintings. She wouldn't have decided to tell the media. Maybe Mamoru would have left her alone. 

//Flashback//

"Usa, we need to talk." It had been later in the day. They had decided to go to the carnival, to take Usagi's mind off of Mamoru. They were on top of the Ferris wheel, looking down at all the people so far below.

She had turned and looked at him when he said that, her eyes questioning. The bruise on her right eye was covered up with makeup and he could barely see the purple.

"I know about your paintings." He had said softly, watching as her eyes widened with shock and then fear. 

"You what?" She had asked her voice cracking. 

"I know how you are T. U."

"Ho—How?" She asked her face full of bewilderment. 

He smiled. "Taiki bought your self portrait and its hanging in our living room. It looks exactly like you."

She had turned to stare out over the fair, and he could almost see her mind trying to find some excuse. "Usa, your paintings are beautiful. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She had shaken her head, still trying to comprehend that he knew who she was and what she did. "Mamoru thought they were disgusting. He hit me for saying that I thought they were beautiful. I couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out I had been the one painting the disgusting scenes."

Seiya had felt anger building in him. "Your paintings are amazing—they speak to this part of me that I never even knew existed…it was like you were looking into my soul and painting the emotions into images. I've never felt that for a painting before, and neither has most of the world… that's why they love you. Well, they would love you if they knew who you are."

Usagi had shaken her head again, holding the stuffed lion that he had won closer to her chest. "I can't. Mamoru would kill me."

"Usa," He had whispered, leaning forward until their foreheads were touching. "I would never let him."

Her breath had rushed out against his lips, her blue eyes wide and soft with longing and hope. "You wouldn't?"

"I promise." He whispered against her lips and then their lips were touching and she was opening her mouth under his, hungrily taking his promised protection and giving him her heart unknowingly at the same time. 

//End Flashback//

She had called Jon Davis that night, explaining to him who she was and that she had another painting for him almost ready. The next morning the world had known the real name of T.U.: Tsukino Usagi, a young woman who painted the heart's emotions onto canvas.

Seiya ran a hand over his eyes trying to clear the tears. He wouldn't cry in front of Haruka or any of the other girls. Usa was going to be fine, she would be fine. They would go home and he would ask her to marry him and she would paint the world's beauty forever. She was going to be fine. 

Seiya choked back a sob and buried his face in the palms of his hands.

Okay- I know that took a weird turn and all but I hope you don't think it's too bad. I wasn't originally going to write it exactly this way but I was having trouble making it work out. Hopefully you won't send flames or anything—just nice, constructive criticism. ^_^ 

Ps-if you want to know when I'll be updating just email me and let me know! Reiningangel13@yahoo.com


	6. Painful

Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter Six: Painful

Seiya looked up with a start. The doctor was standing in front of him, one hand holding onto his clipboard tightly. He was well past the prime of his life, with five children at home and a wife who was probably sitting up waiting for him. His head was bald and shone dully under the florescent lights. His patient gray eyes were full of sorrow and the knowledge of reality. He had nothing in common with the young man who was sitting bent before him, his eyes red from lack of sleep and his shirt dry with his loved one's blood. Nothing except that he felt the beginnings of the pain that would come when he took this young man aside and told him the news.

Seiya stood up, his expression hopeful, but his face fell when he saw the somber look of the older man standing in front of him. The doctor pulled him aside slowly, and hesitated before he spoke, and Seiya could see that the older man was wishing to delay the inevitable. Then he turned and looked at Seiya in the face, and started to speak gently, softly, shaking his head slowly.

Seiya shook his head, as if trying to clear away the words that had left the doctor's lips. He shook his head again and staggered backward, tears glazing his blue eyes. He looked around the room, and then up at the ceiling, his lips moving silently. He kept on shaking his head, and looked at the doctor again, his eyes pleading with him to tell him he had been lying. But the doctor could not tell him that for it would be lying and all he was able to do was watch as another young man with long brown hair wrapped his arms around Seiya's shoulders and held him up as tears rolled silently down his cheeks.

Three Days Later

The sweet, moving melody of "Amazing Grace" strained down the isles of the church as the pall bearers carried the gleaming white casket down the center isle and out of the church to the hearse which was waiting to take the coffin to its final resting place in the cemetery overlooking the sea.

The family of the deceased followed the casket outside, their faces pale and tired with grief. The bright sunshine made them flinch and turn away; the sunny weather and cloudless sky seemed to make them fall deeper into sorrow, they all were thinking that days like this were Usagi's favorite kind of days. Seiya watched with detached eyes as Usagi's mother broke down weeping, and her father pulled her into his arms, his own face lined with tears. Usagi's younger brother looked lost and kept looking around as if Usagi was suddenly going to come and make a face at him.

The girls were holding onto each other tightly. Ami had her head buried in Makoto's shoulder and Makoto was softly saying something into the smaller girl's ear. Rei and Minako were holding onto each other's hands tightly, Rei looked as if she were walking through a dream, her eyes distant. Minako's blue eyes were dark with tears and every so often he could see her fingers tighten around the locket Usagi had given her for her last birthday.

Standing apart from them were Haruka and Michiru. Seiya looked at Haruka, understanding for the first time the love she had felt for Usagi. She had fallen apart at the hospital, her pain evident in every gesture. She had slammed her fist into the wall, over and over, unaware of the blood that was seeping from the split open knuckles. Now she stood silently, staring up at the sky as if it would hold the answers to all of her unanswered questions.

Others were there; Usagi's art dealer stood alone at the back of the crowd. No tears were rolling down his cheeks but he looked pale and drawn, his short brown hair messy. He was holding a handkerchief in his hand and he used it to wipe his nose and eyes.

"Seiya." 

Taiki was next to him, his hand holding onto his shoulder. "Its time to go." The limousines were waiting to take Usagi's closest friends and family to the cemetery. 

The ride there was silent, no one spoke, and the only sound was Minako's hushed sobs.

The limousines rolled to a stop inside the cemetery and everyone filed out, walking slowly to the empty grave that would soon hold Usagi forever.

Her gravesite was on the cliff, overlooking the ocean, and Seiya stared at the endless expanse of blue as the priest gravely said goodbye to Usagi. 

Seiya stood back as everyone filed by Usagi's grave, each placing a white rose silently on top of her casket. When everyone was done and were slowly walking away, Seiya walked up to her casket. He stared at the glossy opal lid, trying not to imagine Usagi lying inside on satin pillows.

He set his white rose on top of the others, and looked away in pain, tears clouding his vision. 

"Usagi…" He whispered brokenly, tears rolling down his face. He sank to his knees and rested his forehead against the smooth, cool surface of her casket. Sobs escaped his lips and he covered his eyes with his hand, crying helplessly as the reality of her death sunk in. "Usa…I—I can't do this…" He choked out, his shoulders shaking. "You can't just leave like this—you were supposed to stay…Oh God—don't make me do this—," He cried out, raising his face to the sky, sobs raking his entire body, "Please…I don't know how to live without her—You can't give her to me and then just take her away—Ah God…please, no…" He moaned brokenly, and began weeping without reserve into his open palms.

"Seiya…"

He looked up and Usagi was standing there, her head cocked to the side, a quizzical look on her face. "What are you doing on the ground?"

"I—," he looked at the casket and then back at her in confusion. "You're…"

She followed his gaze to her casket and smiled softly, nodding in confirmation. "Yeah."

"Then why?" He shook his head; tears were still streaming down his face.

She knelt next to him. She was in the clothes that she had been wearing the night he had found her. Except there was no blood and she was shining with an inner light. "I came to tell you goodbye."

"I don't want to say goodbye." He whispered.

Usagi shook her head, tears pooling in her deep blue eyes. She tried to smile but it trembled. "Neither do I, but I can't stay forever and I don't want to leave without telling you that I love you… and that I always will."

He shook his head, a sob escaping his lips, and he tried to frame her face with his hands but they just slipped through air into nothing. 

She winced with pain and a single tear rolled down her face. He hand was still in the air and she kissed the palm of his hand. The tear beaded and dropped into the palm of his hand. He felt a jolt of pain as a white heat seared his left hand. He exclaimed and closed his hand into a fist. When he looked up again Usagi was gone.

His palm throbbed with pain and he opened his closed palm. Inside was a pool of hot water, as he watched it began to harden until it was a solid, flat, clear stone. He picked it up delicately with his fingers and looked at it closely. Inside the little stone flashed Usagi and himself as a child, foreheads pressed together, and their lips were moving in words that he could hear in his mind. 

_"…I'm not going to forget you and someday, I'll come back to you..." _

Another memory flashed, the morning they had met again at the Blue Breakfast Room. Her face was pale and confused and she was asking him a question.

_"How did you know me?"_

Seiya heard himself answer softly, _"Dumpling, you'd think I'd forget you?"_

So many more images flashed across the small surface of the stone and he watched them all in stunned silence, unable to comprehend the gift that Usagi had given him. The last image was of her smiling face as she knelt beside him at the casket. Then the stone was clear again and still.

He closed his hand around it tightly, and stood up. The men were waiting quietly beside the grave to lower the casket and Seiya brushed his lips against the lid before walking away.

It was going to be painful but then again, isn't that how life always is? People walk in and out of our lives continually, some of them leaving ripples in our worlds, shaping us into the people we are constantly growing to become. 

Not going to say much this time except for the apology I must make to those of my readers who have stuck with me until the very end. I'm very sorry for not updating my story in such a long time, I was on vacation and where I was at, there were no computers. Again, I apologize. For those of you who reviewed and read my story faithfully, a huge thank you is in order. I probably wouldn't have finished it if it wasn't for you guys. If the ending isn't satisfying, I'm sorry but I felt that it was the best thing to do...and since I'm the author I guess I'm allowed to do that.

Thank you so much for all of your nice reviews. I really appreciated them.


End file.
